Super Soakers
by Thor the Almighty
Summary: What exactly was the point of that bug that attached itself to Major Sheppard's neck? Was it only there to build dramatic tension? Or would it supply some vital information aiding in the demise of the Wraith?
1. 01

Stargate: Atlantis

Title: Super Soakers Spoilers: Thirty Eight Minutes

Rating: PG-13

Summary: What exactly was the point of that bug that attached itself to Major Sheppard's neck? Was it only there to build dramatic tension? Or would it supply some vital information aiding in the demise of the Wraith?

Genre: Action/Adventure, Humor

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate: Atlantis or any of its characters (no matter how much I wish I did....).

Author's Note: I think this might actually be a plausible outcome to some future episode of SGA. It is, however, rather odd. Oh well. I've never posted anything on before (but I've been a long time reader), so please review. I might write more if I find that people actually enjoy my strangeness. (grins) Well, off to my story!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"I sure wish you'd have been able to let me have a look at that creature that had a hold of Major Sheppard's throat," Dr. Carson Beckett told Lieutenant Aidan Ford as they walked out of the infirmary together. "That would have been really interesting to study."  
"Yeah, well, I for one am glad that that thing got sucked out of there," Aidan responded. "I mean, what if somehow it was still able to regenerate itself even after it let the Major go?"  
"I know it's possible, but it still would have been fascinating. I'm beginning to think that perhaps Rodney was right. The Wraith had to have evolved from something, right? Maybe this creature could have given us some sort of idea of how to defend ourselves from them."  
"Yeah, I guess so. But I don't really think it was worth the risk."  
"No, I suppose not." Carson glanced over at the young man walking beside him. He looked like he had been to hell and back, and the reality wasn't much different. "You did good today, Lieutenant. Now, go get some rest. You could really use some by the looks of you."  
Aidan managed a slight smile. "Thanks, Doc. I do feel kinda tired." With that, both Aidan and Carson headed to their respective quarters to turn in for the night.  
Meanwhile, back in the infirmary, Major John Sheppard sat alone in his uncomfortable bed. He sighed, then called out, "Hey! What happened to that food you said I could have 2 hours ago?" He waited for a response, but received none. He sighed again. "Damn."  
  
A/N: I know, it's short, and there's really no plot yet, but I've got something worked out in my mind. However, if I don't get any reviews for this, I might just not bother posting anymore (evil laughter). So, yeah, please review, if you didn't figure that one out....


	2. 02

Stargate: Atlantis Title: Super Soakers Spoilers: Rising, Thirty Eight Minutes Rating: PG-13 Summary: What exactly was the point of that bug that attached itself to Major Sheppard's neck? Was it only there to build dramatic tension? Or would it supply some vital information aiding in the demise of the Wraith? Genre: Action/Adventure, Humor Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate: Atlantis or any of its characters (no matter how much I wish I did....). Author's Note: I think this might actually be a plausible outcome to some future episode of SGA. It is, however, rather odd. Oh well. I've never posted anything on before (but I've been a long time reader), so please review. I might write more if I find that people actually enjoy my strangeness. (grins) Well, off to my story!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Several days had passed since the horrific experience in the puddlejumper. John's "hickey," as Dr. Rodney McKay affectionately called it, had progressed quite well in its healing process. So well, in fact, Dr. Elizabeth Weir decided to hold a meeting with the team concerning the previous mission a few days earlier than originally planned.  
Teyla Emmigan was the first to arrive in the briefing room, as she often was for such meetings. Rodney followed a few moments later, carrying several files in one hand and a half-eaten apple in the other.  
"'Morning, Elizabeth," he called as he hurried to his seat, his mouth full with the fruit.  
"Good morning, Rodney," she replied with a smile and a slightly annoyed tone in her voice.  
Aidan arrived a few minutes later, looking much better than he did before. He stretched out his arms as he took his seat next to Rodney, who nodded slightly in greeting without even glancing up from the papers he was reading.  
Elizabeth paced across the room impatiently for several minutes. Finally, she blurted, "Where on earth is Major Sheppard?"  
"I'm right here," John yawned from the doorway. "And I'm nowhere on earth." He chuckled softly at his own joke. When he realized he was the only one who thought it even remotely funny, he regained his composure. Clearing his throat, he continued. "Sorry I'm late. Dr. Beckett forgot to wake me up."  
"It's fine, Major," Elizabeth smiled. "Please, sit down."  
John slowly shuffled over to his seat between Teyla and Elizabeth's chair.  
"Okay," Elizabeth said as she walked the rest of the way to her seat, "now that you're all here, we can begin."  
"Excuse me, Dr. Weir?" Carson asked from the doorway.  
"Yes, Dr. Beckett, what can I do for you?"  
"Well, I was wondering," he began, "if I could, perhaps, sit in during this meeting. This creature of Major Sheppard's interests me quite a lot, and I may have some input."  
Elizabeth smiled. "Of course you can, Doctor."  
"Thank you," he said while taking the empty seat next to Aidan.  
Elizabeth turned to face John. "How are you feeling, Major?" Her voice held a very soothing tone as she spoke.  
"Not too bad, considering," he remarked while adjusting his seating position to include his feet on the tabletop.  
"I've read all of your mission reports," Elizabeth continued, addressing all of the team members. "However, I have only grasped a mere concept of your struggles. Now, both for the sake of my understanding you fully and for Dr. Beckett, who hasn't had the opportunity to read your reports, would you mind discussing what happened on that jumper?"  
"Concerning the bug, or everything?" Rodney asked,, now devouring a PowerBar.  
"Just the bug, for now."  
"That is one thing I never want to have happen again," John groaned.  
"How did it happen, Major?" Elizabeth pressed.  
John looked at her pathetically, then heaved a heavy sigh. "I sent the rest of my team back to the jumper to prepare for takeoff. I was covering their sixes when I backed into its... web-thingy. I just wasn't paying enough attention, okay?" He was beginning to sound rather annoyed.  
"Relax, Major. I'm not accusing you of anything. Now," she continued, turning to the rest of the team, "you did many things to try to get that thing off of him. Nothing had any affect, right?"  
"Short of stopping his heart, no," Aidan said softly.  
"The water caused the creature to tighten its hold," Teyla added, "but this may have also been in result of the salt that had been previously added."  
"Or the combination of the two," Carson added.  
"Or maybe the damn thing was just really pissed off at that point," John grumbled, remembering the pain and agony that it had caused on him.  
"The tightening of its grip may have been some survival instinct," Carson continued, barely taking notice of John's interruption.  
"Right." Elizabeth turned to face Teyla. "Teyla, I believe you compared this creature to the Wraith."  
"Yes," Teyla said. "It seemed to suck the life from Major Sheppard, as a Wraith would do."  
"And it stopped 'feeding' when I 'died,' just like the Wraith did when I shot Colonel Sumner," John added.  
"I think," Rodney said, his mouth actually empty for once, "that these creatures may be a predecessor of the Wraith, just like apes are to humans. I mean, they suck the life out of people--"  
"McKay!" John said sternly. Then, more calmly, he added, "We already know all that, okay?"  
"Right, yes, sorry." Rodney sat back in his seat and stopped talking. John smiled smugly across the table.  
"So," Elizabeth said, "can we take any of the weakness we know about these creatures and apply them to the Wraiths? If they are indeed related, wouldn't they be venerable to similar things?"  
"We already knew that they stopped feeding when their prey is dead, and I'm not sure how salt and water could help us," Aidan said gloomily.  
"Well," John said, putting his feet on the floor and pushing his chair back. "I say we sleep on it." He stood up to leave.  
"John," Elizabeth said, rather shocked, "it's still morning. You've hardly been up for thirty minutes."  
"True, but I'm wounded. I need my rest. Right, Doc?"  
Carson looked up at him. "Well, yes, I suppose rest is good, but--"  
"See? There you go. Doctor's orders. I need rest. And food." He walked out of the room.  
Elizabeth turned to the rest of them. "Well, I suppose it is something we need to ponder over. You're all dismissed. Tell me as soon as you think of something."  
  
A/N Yay! This one was longer! I know it's all stuff that you already know from seeing the show, but sometimes it helps to figure out stuff if all the evidence is set out before you. So, before I post the next chapter, try to figure out where I'm going with this. It'll be fun, I promise. 


End file.
